Poseidon's News
by ShadowarKat
Summary: Poseidon has a problem that he has decided to share with the Gods/Demigods Combined Council. On what kind of adventure will this new development take Percy and Co.? AU. Yes, this is a "Percy's sister" story. Note: Infrequent updates.
**A/N: Hello, all! Welcome to my first story on FanFiction. I'm not a big fanfic writer, though I love to read them. All I ask is that you are respectful, and that any feedback be positive and constructive.**

 **Yes, I know "Percy's Sister" stories are practically taboo. And I know the seemingly "All Powerful Character" is also an exhausted plot tool (does having lots of conflict and tragedy make up for that?). I wrote this long before I knew that, however. And, hey, what the heck? Why not see if I could pull it off?**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own PJO, only the OC. (I will only be posting disclaimers at the beginning of stories, so please note that they have been made.)**

* * *

"Um, I have some news. I don't know if they are good or bad." Poseidon said to the Council. "I have a daughter. A recent one, too."

At first, no one moved. Then all at once, the members went into an uproar.

"What have you done?!"

"How could you, Brother?!"

"You know that children of the Big Three are dangerous!"

Poseidon tried to calm them down. "There is more to the story." He said wearily. "You have to know that this wasn't intentional. I had visited the mortals, and wasn't in a very good mood, and I saw a woman there. Something about her drew me to her. Next thing I know we were in bed. I never even knew she got pregnant." Poseidon paused to take a deep breath. "That was 10 years ago. The child found out about her powers when she was five. For some reason I didn't sense it."

Another uproar followed. "How could she still be alive?!"

"How did she find out so early?"

"What's going on?" The voice said as he opened the doors to the scene. Everyone had frozen in complete shock that he had come. It was a very odd sight to see.

"Hades." Poseidon said.

Hades looked around the table, making an assessment. "I assume you know and are in the middle of telling them?" Hades said to Poseidon. Poseidon nodded.

Zeus' eyes darted between his two brothers, while they had a conversation of unspoken words. "Can someone tell me what in the world is going on?!" Zeus yelled.

Silently, Hades took a seat on the other side of Poseidon, and looked at him with a sort of excitement. He was obviously looking forward to the turnout of this meeting.

Percy had stayed silent for the whole of the meeting, but his anxiousness and agitation were about at their limits. He wanted to meet his sister, but there was obviously more to her. And why did Hades know? Did she die? No, that can't be it. Poseidon wouldn't feel the need to tell everyone this if she had died.

"Dad, can we please continue?" Percy said a little louder than he meant to. Poseidon looked at his favorite son with a kind of sadness that Percy didn't understand. With that, Percy's anxiety skyrocketed.

"To continue," Poseidon began again. "Her name is Kyoko and she lives in Japan."

Someone interrupted. "What were you doing in Japan?" It was Frank Zhang. He must have felt a connection since he was part Chinese.

"I wasn't in Japan." Poseidon said simply. "Her mother's name is Inoue. Except her mother is a full blown New Yorker with only a small Japanese heritage. She had moved to Japan not too long before that, and was in New York for Christmas. I met her at a bar where she told me plenty of things, but I never figured out that she was a demigod."

This time no one made a sound. Hades made it known that he was enjoying every moment, while Zeus made it known that he was not enjoying anything.

"Now, I don't know how she is alive, but she is actually a child of two demigods. and my daughter received all the powers from all three god's genes that she inherited. This is gonna sound really weird, but my daughter is the great-granddaughter of both Zeus and Hades." Both Hades and Poseidon watched Zeus' face as he processed this. Everyone else's jaws literally dropped. Zeus's face almost made it through the entire color spectrum as he felt happy, sick, and then angry.

"How could I be the only one out of the three of us that didn't know?"

Poseidon glanced at Hades' smile wearily. "We only just found out, brother."

Percy didn't know if he had heard correctly. Was Kyoko's mother a child of two children of two of the Big Three? First, those original children of Zeus and Hades were lucky to have lived that long. Second, how has Inoue survived this long with blood from two of the Big Three in her? Third, why is Kyoko still alive? As a demigod with all the powers of the Big Three, why is she still alive, especially after finding out at the age of five. Many emotions and thoughts ran through Percy. Could he and Annabeth live that long, even in New York? If Kyoko really does have all that power, that would make her the most powerful demigod on earth. But if she is the most powerful, the Gods might find her a threat. If they find her a threat, then...?

Percy stood up. "I am going to meet my sister. I feel like it is something i need to do alone." Percy said the last part before anyone of his friends said they would go too. He knew Annabeth would try to come, but he really did want to do this alone.

"Percy Jackson," Hades said. "I will personally take you there. I am intrigued by my great-granddaughter."

"Wait! Percy, I want to come with you." Annabeth called as Percy walked toward Hades.

Percy turned around with a sad look covering the determination. "I need to do this on my own Annabeth."

"You cant deny us though, can you, Percy?" Nico said as he wrapped his arms around Thalia and Hazel.

Crap, Percy thought. I hadn't thought about them. An idea popped into his head. "How about I go with my dad first, since we are directly related, and i will try to get her to come meet everyone else. Is that cool?" When he saw their faces, his little flame of hope wavered.

"And where were you planning to bring them back to?" Zeus finally spoke.

"Lord Zeus, if I may bring her to Olympus, I'm sure that you want to meet your great-granddaughter, too." Percy said smoothly.

"Fine, whatever." Zeus said a little too indifferently. Percy smiled a little.

"Alright, Dad. Let's go meet Kyoko." And off they went.


End file.
